getsmartfandomcom-20200214-history
KAOS
An international organisation of evil (as it is repeatedly called) bent on world domination. KAOS was founded in 1904 in Bucharest #38: "[[Hoo Done It]"] but is a Delaware corporation for tax purposes #59: "[[A Man Called Smart, Part 2]"]. "KAOS" is a play on the word "chaos", but is not an acronym. Their leader is known as Mr. Big, although this appears to be a descriptive term rather than an actual title, and at least two different men have been referred to as such #1: "[[Mr. Big (Episode)|Mr. Big]" and #26: "Hubert's Unfinished Symphony"]. Only once has an individual been seen identified as Chief of KAOS, equivalent to the Chief of CONTROL. This was when the two chiefs attended the funeral of Yohan, a double agent who worked for both KAOS and CONTROL #85: "[[Die, Spy]"]. Vice President of Public Relations and Terror is Ludwig Siegfried. There are also a number of specialist departments including the League of Impostors #63: "[[The Spy Who Met Himself]"], the Contrived Accident Division #83: "[[Run, Robot, Run]"], and smuggling unit the League of Bald-Headed Men #91: "[[Diamonds Are a Spy's Best Friend]"]. For the most part, however, KAOS appears to operate as a series of autonomous cells, each with its own leader and agenda. Even as one cell is destroyed, another is ready to carry out its plan, making the organization very resilient. (Privately, Maxwell Smart is grateful for this state of affairs, noting that if KAOS was ever destroyed there would be no need for CONTROL, thus putting him out of a job #35: "[[Maxwell Smart, Alias Jimmy Ballantine]"]. Although not spelled out there are clear parallels between KAOS and the communist bogey of the 1960s, with many KAOS agents hailing from Eastern Europe, or, as Max calls it, "the not-so-free world" #82: "[[Spy, Spy, Birdie]"]. As with their real-world counterparts there is a rift between the European and Asian branches. This is graphically demonstrated when a KAOS agent posing as the beauty contestant Miss Formosa shoots dead two agents from Transmania. When one of the Transmanians, Dimitri Sokolov, protests that they are all members of KAOS, she declares, "Your brand of KAOS is weak and confused; only in my country is there pure KAOS" #50: "[[The Girls from KAOS]"]. As time passes, KAOS organises itself in a more business-like fashion, even making a profit on its operations #54: "[[The Expendable Agent]"], and eventually becomes a takeover target; first by mogul Ironhand #114: "[[Ironhand (Episode)|Ironhand]"] and later by publisher Nicholas Dimente Movie "[[Get Smart, Again!|Get Smart, Again!".]] In the nineties, the mysterious KAOS Chairwoman takes this to its logical conclusion and acknowledges the end of the Cold War by refocussing KAOS's goal of world domination on economic rather than political means ["Get Smart (1995 series)"]. Members # 1 # 127 # 2150 # Abe Fu Yung # Ahmed # Alexi Sebastian # Alex Vogel # Algernon DeGrasse # Alma Sutton # Amanda Krispin # Ann Cameron # Ann Ferris # Anthony Pierre # Antonio Carlos Carioca # Antonio Carlos Carioca # Arnold Borge # Auerbach # Badeff # Bagel # Balinkoff # Barbara Cleveland # Baron Von Kruppa # Basil # Beastmaster # Belasco # Benito # Big Eddie Little # Billet # Bobo # Boga # Bolger # Boris # Borman # BR29 # Brian the Brain # Bruce # Brute # Bubinski # Bulmanian Ambassador # Caine # Captain Wolf Grauman # Carla # Carlo Monte # Carlos # Carl Shirtsinger # Carney # Centurion # C. Errol Madre # Christopher # Chuck Cramer # Chucko # Col. Kyle K. Kirby # Commander Hathaway # Contessa Montenegro # Cortez # Courier 12 # Cradlemeyer # Crawford # Cynthia # Dead Cowboy # Demetrios # Dietrich # DietrichL # Dimitri # Dimitri Sokolov # Doll-Baby # Donald Snead # Dracula # Dr. Andrew Fish (Alias?) # Dr. Canyon # Dr. Carl Haskell # Dr. Eric Zharko # Dr. Hejeighjnes # Dr. Kendell Mendelsohn # Dr. Kruger # Dr. Lasky # Dr. Lazlo Von Havok # Dr. Madre # Dr. Mangle # Dr. Matthew Rath # Dr. Myron # Dr. Noodleman # Dr. Pliney # Dr. Ramsey # Dr. Ratton # Dr. Yes # Dubrovnik # Dummy # Earl # Earl Kibbee # Edward Everett Horton (Mr. Big) # El Lobo-Ito # Elwood Tudberry # Emile # Emilio Naharana # Eric Krueger # Finster # Frankenstein # Frank Fargo # Frank Lloyd Joshua # Frank Valentine # Frieda # Gaucho # Gelson # George Markovich # George Newfield # George Robinson # Georgio # Gina Matusic # Godzilla # Gorcheck # Gorshen # Greco # Gregor # Greta # Gropo # Gruvnik # Hahn # Hanlon # Hansel # Hans Fromme # Hans Hunter # Harry Who # Harvey Satan # Heinke # Henrick of Holtzbrau # Herman # Herr Conrad Bunny # Hilary Gainesborough # Himmel # Hindeschmidt # Hondo # Hugo # Hymie (prior to conversion to Control) # Ignacio Valdez # Ingrid # Ironhand # Jacoby # Janet # Jarvis Pim # Jerry Dobring # Johannes # John Cassara # Julio # Kadinsky # Karl Danker # Karl Vogel # Kelley # Kendall # Kessinger # Kessinger # Kimmel # Kinsey Krispin # Kinsky # Kirsch # Klaus # Kohlman # Konrad/Ludwig von Siegfried # Kopek # Kosovich # Kovack # Krochanska # Krueger # Krukoff of Klutzenhaggen # Kubacheck # Kurt # Kyzyp Norym # Larz # Leadside # LeMoco # Lily # Ling # Lopez # Louis # Lower Gemini # Lucheck # Luchek # Luden # Mace # Major Fritz Kessler # Marcus # Mark Danderfeld # Marko # Marko # Mary Jack Armstrong # Melnick # Melnick Archer # Melvin Forrester # Milton Conrad # Ming # Miss Formosa # Miss Magruder # Miss Parker. # Miss Transmania # Mondo # Montague Leach # Moorpark # Mr. Dunhill # Mr. K # Mr. Peter # Mrs. Emily Neal # Mr. Sidney # Nancy # Naomi Farkas # Natasha # Natz # Nicola Darby # Norman Leadside # Nova # Nurse Hayakawa # Obermeyer # Obler # Octavia # Oleg # Omar Shurok # One Armed Man # One-Way Al # Otto Cronin # Otto Greer # Otto Hurrah # Otto of Oberfurstengoggle # Otto Von Werner # Paul John Mondebello # Petroff # Popov # Popovich # Preminger # Professor Kroeger # Professor Stanislavski # Professor Von Gunther # Pyzyk # Quinncannon. # Raoul Duval # Rasp # Ravage # Raymond # Redgrave # Rembrandt Van "Bronzefinger" Cleff # Rex # Rex Savage # Rhinehart # Rhonda # Richelieu # Rick # Roger Hammerstein # Rotten Ruthless Rupert of Rathskeller # Rudolph # Schnell # Schroeder # Schultz # Schwartz # Seidlitz # Shirley # Sidney # Siegfried's Sister # Simon the Likeable # Sommers # Sonja # Spinoza # Stanislaus # Starker # Stroheim # Stromberg # Stryker # The Chameleon # The Claw # The Exterminator # The Groovy Guru # The Leader # The Maestro # The Sacred Cows # The Shark # The Whip # Tolliver # Toto # Toulouse # Tracy Dunhill # Upjohn # Valdez # Valerie # Venikoff # Victor # Victor Borgia # Victoria # Victor Polo # Victor Royal # Victor Slade # Vogel # Volheim # Vorcheck # Wailing Wanda # Warren the Turtle # Waterhouse # Waxman # Widow Waterhouse # Wilbur # Wolenska # Wolfgang # Wolfgang Dietrich # Woodman # X-40 # Y-11 # Yakuro Yamasaki # Zachary # Zelda # Zelinka # Zombie Category: Spy Agency Category: Nazi